If, in permanently excited electric motors, a circuit state of the winding, such as a short circuit, occurs due to mechanical or electrical faults, for example, then the electric motor is locked and hence, in the case of a steering booster servo drive, so is the steering of the motor vehicle. For safety reasons, however, it is required that a vehicle can be steered at any time irrespective of the event of a short circuit.